The Game
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: The Founding Leaders are getting the league together for a bit of team building. The first exercised is a childhood favorite game, and the results is someone finally coming to terms of his feelings for a certain woman.


At the headquarters of the justice league, several of the members are talking about the upcoming team-building events.

"I really think that it should be men vrs women" Hawkgirl said.

"I agree." Diana said, "and it should be also one on one." She added.

"What should we do?" Hawkgirl asked

"Robin has been telling me about this game called Twister!" Diana said, "it would be fun."

"And who do you want to be paired up with?" Hawkgirl asked cheeky

"Batman. I would be a hoot to get underneath his cowl." Diana said

Meanwhile the men are talking.

"Why don't you just go to her and beg for her forgiveness, and asked her out." John said.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea. Dating in a team always bring problems. Take your love triangle." Bruce said.

"What about Arrow and CANARY. they seem to be going strong." John said

"It is different with me and her. We have been friends for years." Bruce said

"Bruce, sometimes the best love story comes from being friends first, like the Kents." John said, "I wonder what the ladies are talking about."

"The upcoming team building." Bruce said with a glance over at Diana and the girls. He could feel the tension rising, and he got up and toss his garbage in the bin. "I need to go to the gym. I got to release some of the tension."

Bruce goes, and Wally comes in and he feels the tension. "Whoa, what the?"

"That stubborn man will not tell the woman that he pushed away that he loves her." John said with a sigh.

The next day is team day. Diana and Jo'n are in front of the group. They are team leaders

"Good morning. I hope everyone has had a good night sleep because it is our team-building day. We are going to shake things up a bit. First of all, we are going to play game called Twister. We picked some pairs, and the first pair is myself..."

All the men are wishing that she would picked rhem. Bruce is on the fence on wishing.

"It would be great to be close to her, and maybe feel her skin. who am I kidding, If I touch her, I will not be able to finish."

Bruce is still thinking to himself that he doesn't hear the name of Diana's 'foe' and when John C says, "good luck man, you lucky bloody devil."

"Wait, what?" Bruce said.

"You are playing against Wonder Woman." John c said.

"I refused." Bruce said

"Then, I am afraid that the woman will get a point." Jo'nn said with a sly smile on his face.

"Fine." Bruce said.

"I think we should go first. Don't you agree Batman." Diana said with a smirk on her face.

"Lets do it." Bruce said as he goes to the game. "I wish Tim didn't tell Diana about game."

An hour later, Bruce is was in a very sticky situation, it was his turn. Diana was facing him, and was face to face with her, with both of his hands on the around her body.

"Bruce, you have to admit something otherwise I will win." Diana said.

"What is it, Princess?" Bruce said.

"That you made a mistake about us." Diana said.

"I didn't make a mistake. We cannot happen." Bruce said.

"Really, then how come your body is reacting how close I am to you.." Diana said cheeky as she glances down his body, and Bruce's face turns red.

"Fine. There was always an attraction I had for you, Princess. But, I cannot date you.." Bruce begins as tell her the reasons again as he sees something in a corner of his eye. His eyes widen as he looks at Steve Trevor.

"You stupid man. She is stronger than anyone, and is in love with you." Steve said.

"But what about my foes?" Bruce said.

"If they go between you, she will kick their ass. Now, be a man and lose ! And asked her for a private game." Steve said as he disappear.

"Batman, Left foot Green." Ollie said.

"I cannot do it." Bruce gets up and gives his hand to Diana. "A point to the women.." He whispers to Diana. "Perhaps we can borrow this game for a private game with less clothing."

Diana nearly shallows her tongue, "are you sure, Bruce."

"Very. I would love to go on date with you first." Bruce said.

"Okay. Should I wear my necklace that Zee made?" Diana asked.

"I think you will be beautiful in anything. But, it is best if Bruce was not link to Wonder Woman " Bruce said, "Besides, it would be fun to have both of us date each other."

The Next day, Diana is actually getting nervous about the date with Bruce. Shy, Helen, Zee and Dinah is in her room help her getting ready.

"I am an amazon princess, why I am getting this nervous." Diana said as she is brushing her hair.

"Because you are finally having what you wish for." Shy said, and the rest of ladies nod their heads.

"There is something I should say, but I promised Bruce I would not." Zee said.

"What is it. " Diana said as she faced her friend.

"Do you remember when you were turn into a pig?" Diana nodded. "I asked Bruce if there is something between you and him. I could feel his sadness when he said there was. I think he was in love with you but he could not admit to himself."

"I had to work on Ollie about it." Dinah said as she smiles as she remembers their first kiss.

"Did you and Bruce had your first kiss yet?" Helen asked.

"Yeah we did. It was during the invansion At an Indian restaurant of all place." Diana said as she blushes at the memory.

"It was good?" Zee asked.

"Good? I think I fell more in love with him then, but I could not act on it." Diana said, and a knock on the door. "Just a minute. HIDE!"

The ladies go to the bathroom, and Diana puts on the necklace and answers the door.

"Good evening, Bruce." Diana said.

"Good evening, Princess." Bruce said, "I have to say that Zee did a fantastic job on your look."

"Thank you. I just did a combination of all the woman in Gotham." Diana said. "Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise. But first, there is something I really want to do." Bruce said as he takes off her necklace.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"This..." Bruce said as he pulls her towards his body, and places both of his hands on the side of her face, lowers his face and gently kisses her, and suddenly Diana pours all the tension, love and abit of lust in her side of the kiss. They were kissing for a while, and Bruce had to stop and get his breath.

"Princess, if we keep that up, We will not make our dinner." Bruce said, as he brushes his fingers in her hair, "Not like I am complaining."

"Good, because there is a lot where that came from Mister." Diana said, "Whole two years worth of passion."

Bruce gulps and smile his trademark smile. "I cannot hardly wait."

"Niether can I." Diana said as she puts on her necklace and instantly changed back into her other side.


End file.
